


Birthday Gifts

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the man here was like getting birthday gifts every night, and she'd use him until he became too much of a liability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

Severus thought that having Slughorn in the school was a mistake. Before Albus had contact the Potion teacher, Minerva had agreed with Severus that the man was sleazy, and he only cared about himself and his status. Now, however, every time Severus brought up the subject, she answered that Slughorn was the least evil of their choices. He'd given her strange looks, but she refused to explain.

Minerva let her robe fall on the ground, and with a flicker of her wand it rested on the chair. She lay on the bed, resting against the propped pillow, and look at the man sitting at the end of the bed. He was naked, and the rolls of fat wobbled as he moved, the sheen layer of sweet make him look like a viscid snake creep toward his pray. Minerva smiled, she was used to taming snakes, and he didn't scare her one beat.

Slughorn rested between her legs, pushed her knickers down, and then his tongue snaked out, pushing between her folds. Her smile got bigger. Having the man here was like getting birthday gifts every night, and she'd use him until he became too much of a liability.


End file.
